Un full Monty en¡¡¡¡el dojo kamiya!
by Blankaoru
Summary: Despues del full monty en el Akabeko, Kenshin y Kaoru se curan mutuamente las heridas recibidas...


Un Full Monty en... ¡el Dojo!  
  
Hola. Este fanfic está basado en el fic "¿Un full Monty en la era Meiji?", escrito por las señoritas Sakka-chan y MadamHydra y traducido por Miky , así que si lo han leído antes podrán entender este mejor. Simplemente imaginé lo que podría suceder entre Kenshin y Kaoru después de la función. Hay algunas partes algo triple x, lemon, (LÉANLOS BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO) pero es que ¡había que animar a esos dos un poco! Además, me encanta esa pareja. Cualquier comentario favorable o ya de plano críticas no constructivas, dejen Reviews. Mi e-mail es blankaoru@hotmail.com Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic son obra y gracia de Watsuki sensei, y sólo son utilizados sin fines lucrativos y por pura entretención de parte de mía.  
  
Un Full Monty en... ¡el Dojo!  
  
Dos horas después.  
  
Kaoru: (que está limpiando los rasguños y mordiscos en el cuerpo de Kenshin, que está sentado de espaldas a ella, evidentemente se le han pasado ya algo de los efectos del sake bebido en el Akabeko) no me puedo explicar qué pasó con Megumi, por más que la busqué no logré encontrarla...  
  
Kenshin: (con una voz adormilada) no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ella está bien (recuerda que lo último que vió en camarines fue a Megumi arrastrando a Sano a un lugar oscuro y apartado y sonriendo maliciosamente)  
  
Kaoru: Bien, ya terminé contigo (La joven terminaba de colocar una venda en el brazo izquierdo de Ken). Nunca más te dejaré hacer algo así, Kenshin, esas mujeres te hirieron mucho. (Kaoru recuerda como fue que luchó por Kenshin, que indefenso la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sosteniendo firmemente la manta que le cubría. Y es que todos sabemos que Kenshin sin su espada y ante -ejem- una o varias mujeres, y para colmo desnudo, es bastante poco lo que puede hacer, por no decir nada. Luego corrió con Kenshin ya medio vestido hasta el dojo después del espectáculo y ahora se daba cuenta de que las voces que lo llamaban se apagaron hacía algunos minutos, algunas con proposiciones bastante obscenas. Kaoru pensó en lo difícil que sería alejar a aquellas mujeres que querrían a su Kenshin en los días siguientes.)  
  
Kenshin: pero al menos conseguí dinero para reparar el ...  
  
Kaoru: ¡nada de peros, Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: ¿oro? (Kaoru saca algo blanco de un cajón, es una bata para Kenshin)  
  
Kaoru: Ahora ponte esto y ve a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer.  
  
Kenshin: (que nota un moretón en el brazo de Kaoru, le sube la manga del kimono hasta el codo y nota marcas de golpes y rasguños) perdóneme, veo que la hirieron por mi culpa.  
  
Kaoru: (sonrie) na, no es nada. (Kaoru cierra el botiquín) estaré bien. Ahora ve a descansar.  
  
Kenshin: (coloca una mano sobre la de Kaoru) atenderé sus heridas. (con un suspiro resignado, Kaoru se sienta de espaldas a Kenshin y se baja el kimono hasta la cintura, enseñando las vendas que contenían su busto mientras se sonroja al recordar lo sucedido en el Akabeko y se ríe, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo) ¿oro?  
  
Kaoru: realmente fue muy...gracioso, ja, ja ja!  
  
Kenshin: ¿OROOOOOOOO?  
  
Kaoru: (Entre risas) Me río... de lo que pasó esta tarde, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto, aunque ahora me duele la cabeza, bebí demasiado, pero por lo que ví valió la pena...jajaja ...Misao fue tan graciosa...y Sano... ( de pronto Kaoru relató todo lo sucedido. A veces se reía tanto que se doblaba y Kenshin sonreía al verla tan alegre y le hacía feliz a él. En realidad él también se divirtió mucho y agradeció en silencio a Kaoru salvar su dignidad cuando terminó el espectáculo. Entonces Kaoru llegó en su narración a la parte en que Kenshin se desnudaba.) ...Guauuu, nunca pensé que te pudieras ver tan bien de policía (el sólo recuerdo de Kenshin quitándose el gorro policial mientras su cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros y espalda le provocó una repentina salivación. Por suerte tenía el gorrito a su lado, pues lo escondió entre su kimono y hacía poco lo había sacado para guardarlo de trofeo) Tampoco hizo comentario alguno del beso apasionado que le dio a Kenshin... se sentía algo avergonzada por su atrevimiento.  
  
Kenshin: (abre los ojos como platitos) Señorita Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: ¿bailarías para mí, Kenshin? (Kaoru sonreía abiertamente y Kenshin no sabía si bromeaba o iba en serio)  
  
Kenshin:........  
  
Kaoru: por favor, baila para mí...  
  
Kenshin: (entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando hacia un costado) en el Akabeko dijo que yo le pertenecía... y me besó...  
  
Kaoru: (poniéndose seria) y no es así?... (Ahora Kaoru está de frente a Kenshin que le termina de curar un rasguño en el brazo y la observa serio. Ella alza la cara y ve su mirada ) discúlpame, estaba muy ebria y...aún estoy un poco mareada...y... creo que no he medido mis palabras...  
  
Kenshin: ..........(Acaba de curar a Kaoru y la observa un momento, en tanto algunas palabras de Sano vienen a su mente, como el bailar para seducirla. La joven lo mira sin entender, expectante. Kenshin, entonces, se pone de pie lentamente y se suelta al cabello. Comienza a moverse sensualmente con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Kaoru y recordando la coreografía. Curiosamente ahora le estaba saliendo bien mientras Kaoru lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y boquiabierta. Cuando la baba está a punto de caérsele, Kenshin se quita el gi rojo que quedó colgando de la hakama y le extiende una mano para que se levante y baile con él. De pronto Kenshin olvida que alguna vez fue Battousai o de sus motivos de por qué no se debía acercar a Kaoru.  
  
Quizá hoy...tan sólo por hoy...él pueda demostrarle todo lo que siente...  
  
Kaoru anonadada se deja guíar por el rurouni que la atrae a su cuerpo iluminado tenuemente por la lamparita de la habitación y pronto la chica comienza a moverse al compás de él. Kenshin le suelta la cinta del cabello, dejándolo caer y enredándolo entre sus dedos. De pronto Kenshin recordó todo lo que le dijo Sanosuke que debía hacer y hasta se lo agradeció en silencio reuniendo el valor para seguir adelante. Mientras, Kaoru comenzaba a temblar. Podía ver como sus pechos ocultos bajo las vendas se apretaban contra el torso de Kenshin... ¡y él no paraba de moverse!.  
  
La joven de pronto sintió la boca seca y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Jamás pensó que él hiciera eso en serio... ¡a ella!  
  
Kenshin: (susurrando en el oído de la joven) le pertenezco desde el primer día en que la ví, Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: (se sorprendió al no escuchar el honorífico que Kenshin usaba al dirigirse a ella y eso la animó a confesarle sus sentimientos una vez más) Kenshin... yo...te...  
  
Kenshin: Lo sé, Kaoru, sé que me amas desde hace mucho. Y me has esperado todo este tiempo (no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, es decir, sabía que era cierto, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo los consejos de Sano al pie de la letra y por lo que veía, parecía que surtía buen efecto, pues la joven no sólo no paraba de temblar, además sonreía)  
  
Kenshin separa ligeramente a la joven de él para observarla. Con el cabello suelto y el kimono colgando de la cintura, la joven se veía sumamente deseable "Dios, que hermosa que es!" piensa. La acerca nuevamente y le besa un hombro. Comienza a ascender lentamente por el cuello y no quiere detenerse.  
  
"Tanto tiempo esperando esto." Pensó el pelirrojo, mientras saboreaba la piel de la joven, embriagados sus sentidos por el aroma a jazmines que emanaba de ella.  
  
La joven se mueve elegantemente al son de la música que sólo ellos dos escuchan y Kenshin fascinado la apreta más contra sí, con la mano completamente abierta sobre su espalda palpando su piel cálida y suave. La besa en la boca y ella le corresponde tímida al principio, adquiriendo confianza bajo la guía paciente de él. Pronto las vendas de Kaoru caen por completo... Kaoru mueve su cuerpo contra el de Kenshin que de pronto se da cuenta de la magnitud de lo que está haciendo y se detiene. Kaoru lo mira asombrada.  
  
Kaoru: qué pasa, Ken...  
  
Kenshin: discúlpeme, hace un momento perdí el control de lo que hacía, pero esto no puede ser...  
  
Kaoru: Pero por qué? Kenshin, lo que haces no está mal. Yo diría que está muy bien. Dices que me perteneces, y te detienes? ¿ o solo estabas jugando?  
  
Kenshin: (mira el suelo de un lado a otro) yo creo... que bebí mucho sake.  
  
Kaoru: (que sintió como si la golpearan en la cara al recordar que él EN NINGÚN MOMENTO BEBIÓ SAKE) ¡eres cruel al hacerme esto! (se cubre el pecho con los brazos, en un gesto de autoprotección, al borde de las lágrimas) ¡VETE. KENSHIN, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, SAL DE MI CUARTO!  
  
Kenshin apenas puede entender lo que está pasando. Su sensual Kaoru ha desaparecido y ha dejado en su lugar a una bella criatura llena de ira. Entonces él se va a su cuarto. Una vez allí medita sobre lo sucedido y piensa que fue un estúpido por hacer las cosas al revés, entusiasmado por una noche de exhibición. Primero debía cortejarla, ¿pero cómo? Sano tenía razón. Al paso que iba pronto Yahiko se casaría antes que él.  
  
Quizá bastaría con confesarle lo que siente. De pronto Kenshin frenó sus pensamientos. ¿por qué todo este repentino apuro? Después de tenerla entre sus brazos, temblando por él, sólo para él, comprendía que sus buenas intenciones de no presionarla, de esperar a que madurara un poco más para estar seguro de que no era sólo una pasión juvenil lo que ella sentía por él se estaban esfumando. La quería para él y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a mirarla. Comprendía la magnitud de las palabras de "pertenecer a", él era de ella, ella debía ser para él, esta vez no fallaría y la protegería siempre, no la dejaría escapar.  
  
......................... .........................  
.......................... ........  
  
Aturdido y a su vez, resuelto con estos descubrimientos, se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru, dispuesto a lo que sea para hacerle entender que él la amaba de veras y no era sólo la continuación de un show lo que había sucedido.  
  
Curiosamente Kenshin, en sus cavilaciones, no sintió a Kaoru escabullirse de su habitación y dirigirse a la bodega. El tonto de Sano había dejado algo allí que quizá pudiera ahora servirle a ella. La joven tomó el bulto azul y en su cuarto, se cambió de atuendo. Pensaba en ir a la habitación de Kenshin a pagarle a él con la misma moneda, claro que no fue necesario salir porque él se presentó ante ella.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, discúlpeme...ORO?  
  
Kaoru: ¿Decías algo, Kenshin? (Kaoru vestía un uniforme de policía y la gorra mantenía todo su cabello sujeto. Al pobre de Kenshin casi se le cae la baba al imaginar lo que vendría, pero de alguna forma debía contenerse y confesarle su amor primero. Claro que cuando ella comenzó a moverse y a desabotonarse la chaqueta policial, su confesión se alejaba cada vez más... de momento. Y es que se veía tan...SEXY...nunca pensó que ese atuendo masculino resaltaría su feminidad... se veía tan adorable que Kenshin se adelantó para abrazarla, pero ella se alejó y siguió bailando mientras la chaqueta caía a los pies de Kenshin que se agachaba para recogerla y la joven lo miraba siempre a los ojos.  
  
Cuando Kaoru llegó a la parte en que se quitaba la camisa, vaciló un poco, pero continuó porque la mirada de Kenshin se lo pedía. Sin embargo no se la quitó, la dejó semi desabrochada mientras sus senos se movían suavemente bajo ella al compás de sus movimientos y se dejaban entrever. Cuando tomó el gorro de la visera y se lo quitó, su cabello negro cayó como cascada por su espalda. Entonces el babeante Kenshin no pudo contenerse más y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella (¿y qué querían? ¿es un hombre, no? Y si le hacen tal bailecito, es lógico que reaccione así, por muy noble que sea y bien intencionado)  
  
..................... ....................... ....................... ...................... ....  
  
Kenshin despertó en la soledad de su habitación, sobresaltado y excitado. Pensó en que todo había sido un sueño y a decir verdad sus pensamientos impuros le estaban sonrojando. Así que decidió salir al patio a tomar algo de aire fresco para poder dormir tranquilo. Si él no se hubiera detenido, en esos momentos estaría durmiendo cálidamente junto a su Kaoru. Su propia respuesta física lo había sorprendido, pero debía dominar sus deseos por el bien de la joven. Se preguntaba cómo la miraría a los ojos en los días siguientes. Suspiró y pensó en ella, en que aún era una niña. Después de contemplar la luna llena fue de vuelta a su habitación más calmado. Y se asomó al cuarto de la joven, como hacía secretamente todas las noches, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.  
  
La luz de luna se filtraba por las ventanas y puerta e iluminaba el cuerpo de la joven durmiente cubierta con algunas mantas revueltas producto del sueño intranquilo, con la bata blanca que usaba para dormir y el cabello en desorden. Kenshin pasó saliva y se quedó un momento contemplándola.  
  
Kaoru: (despierta y observa a Kenshin inmóvil en el quicio de la puerta. Con voz adormilada mientras se sienta en el futón dice) ¿qué... qué puedo hacer para que entiendas que te amo profundamente, Kenshin? ¿O es que no soy adecuada para ti? Dime, ¿hice algo mal para que me rechazaras?  
  
Kenshin se acercó lentamente y entonces notó los ojos hinchados de la joven y se sintió un maldito por aprovecharse de ella al hacerle caso al estúpido de Sano. Pero además vio nuevas lágrimas asomarse a los ojos azules.  
  
Kenshin: (se sienta junto a la joven y la abraza dulcemente, como un padre a una hija pequeña y asustada) No, señorita Kaoru, usted no ha hecho mal. He sido yo el que ha provocado todo esto y le pido perdón. Jamás debí haberme involucrado en esto...  
  
Kaoru: ¿qué quieres decir, Kenshin? ¿te refieres a mí? Yo sé que tú... (Kaoru pasó saliva nerviosa)... no me amas, pero a mí no me importaría esperarte si tengo la promesa de que vendrás a mí... yo... no tengo miedo a nada, Kenshin, ni a tu pasado ni a la gente que quiere vengarse de ti. A lo que temo es a la certeza de que tú no estarás en mi vida...  
  
Kenshin: (posando un dedo sobre los labios de Kaoru para hacerla callar) No diga eso, señorita Kaoru, porque yo... no me refería a no querer involucrarme con usted, sino al hecho de presionarla a una relación física con un hombre como yo, que no sólo es mayor, sino también un asesino... (el joven bajó la cabeza junto con el tono de voz, avergonzado y suspiró) soy yo quien no merece la luz que usted representa, Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Por favor, Kenshin, no digas eso...  
  
Kenshin: Lo siento...  
  
Kaoru miró a Kenshin pues de pronto parecía que él le estaba confesando algo muy importante. Le tomó la barbilla con los dedos y le alzó suavemente la cara, en tanto depositaba un beso suave sobre los labios entreabiertos del pelirrojo. Y lo sintió suspirar de nuevo.  
  
Kenshin: (Abrazó fuertemente a la joven) Es tan bella, Kaoru, su aroma me ha perseguido desde que le vi por primera vez, buscando aquel perfume que me hizo llegar hasta usted en aquel día en que Hiruma la amenazaba. Pero tengo miedo de contaminarlo con mi aroma de sangre que aún siento me persigue. Tengo miedo de... tocarla, de amarla, de entregarle mi veneno a cambio de su dulzura, y sin embargo... lo que más anhelo es estar junto a mi señorita Kaoru, no como un alojado más en su casa. Yo... apenas puedo contenerme al verla y siento que ya no puedo más con esto... con el temor de que otro ser como Enishi venga y trate de arrebatarme lo que yo más... necesito. (Kenshin soltó a la joven mientras bajaba la vista, ocultándola con su flequillo y apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas). Pero no quisiera compartirle estos sentimientos tan oscuros...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, por favor, compártelo conmigo, sea lo que sea que sientas. Compréndeme que no sólo quiero tu sonrisa. También quiero tus tristezas y cansancios, quiero ser el hombro que te apoye, el pecho sobre el que puedas recostarte para descansar, porque así es como concibo el amor, compartiendo todo contigo, Kenshin. Pero aún no has dicho lo que quiero escuchar.  
  
Kenshin se dio cuenta de que ahora era Kaoru quien lo abrazaba. Ella se recostó, atrayendo a Kenshin quien quedó sobre su pecho, y acariciaba el rojo cabello en tanto sentía algo húmedo caer sobre su cuello y se dio cuenta de que él lloraba... de la emoción.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin... -dijo dulcemente.  
  
Kenshin: te amo tanto...  
  
Kaoru: y yo a ti, Kenshin. Por siempre. Y lo sabes...  
  
Kenshin rozó los labios de la joven, profundizando un beso que encendió la llama de la pasión de horas antes.  
  
La joven se movía bajo él y él conteniéndose todo lo que podía, avanzaba despacio por su rostro y su cuello, sabiéndola para él, acercándola, estrechándola, acariciándola con lentitud para memorizar bien cada momento, cada suspiro, cada beso, cada mirada... y luego no supieron donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Y fue así que los sorprendió el amanecer, para luego verlos reposar enredados y cansados, pero felices.  
  
.................... ............................  
......................... ............  
  
Como siempre, Shinta fue el primero en despertar, para tener el placer de mirar a Kaoru mientras dormía plácidamente acurrucada contra él, apoyada en su brazo. Las arruguitas de su rostro le otorgaban un nuevo atractivo, así como las hebras blancas de su cabello que alguna vez fue negro completo, aunque dormida se veía tan joven como él siempre la imaginaba. La mujer se movió un poco y abrazó a su marido, entrelazando sus dedos a los de él.  
  
Su Shinta ya no era joven. A los 60 años denotaba un cabello rojo - grisáceo. Había vagado un tiempo más por el mundo, salvó a tanta gente como le fue posible y finalmente volvió al hogar una y otra vez, para encontrarse con su cálida Kaoru que nunca se quejó, que sólo sabía sonreír para él, que siempre le amó con todas sus fuerzas, que cuidó y crió a su buen hijo Kenji prácticamente sola. Y ahora, a 31 años de su matrimonio, en la época en que él se retiraba para descansar esperando su hora, él sentía que la amaba más que nunca, por esperarlo, por envejecer junto a él y rejuvenecer al verlo. Shinta se apoyó en el pecho de su amada mujer. E inhaló ese aroma que la envolvía.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?  
  
Shinta sólo suspiró con los ojos cerrados y la rodeó por la cintura. Buscó su boca y depositó suaves besos sobre ella. Luego acomodó su rostro acurrucándolo en el cuello de Kaoru. Llevaban más de dos años con aquel delicioso ritual matutino diario y esperaba seguir así unos cuantos años más. Al verla, se desvanecían sus cansancios, aunque se tornaba algo perezoso sólo por el placer de acurrucarse contra su cuello. Shinta suspiró.  
  
Kaoru pasó la mano por el ahora corto cabello de su esposo y le rascaba suavemente la cabeza. Y sentía que él la apretaba un poco más contra sí. Luego se deslizó al sitio en el que alguna vez hubo una cicatriz en forma de cruz y que acabó de borrarse años atrás, en uno de los regresos de Shinta al hogar.  
  
Kaoru: Descansa, mi amor, descansa...  
  
Kaoru recordó la noche anterior, la pasión sosegada, el entendimiento mutuo. Ambos cuerpos se conocían perfectamente y complementaban en tal sincronía que aún funcionaban de manera perfecta en el lecho matrimonial. Y ella sentía que su amor por Kenshin se mantenía intacto, así como el gorrito policial que se mantenía guardado en un lugar especial de la habitación y que usaron mucho en sus encuentros a solas...  
  
FIN  
  
Notas y aclaraciones sobre esta historia. Sí, ya sé que empecé de un modo cómico y luego me he puesto muy seria. No imaginé el rumbo que tomaría este relato al iniciarlo. ¡Lo siento, para quienes no les gustó el resultado!  
  
Bueno, bueno, este es el fin. Personalmente pienso como Watsuki y me gustan los finales felices. Ví el Seisohen y prefiero pensar que Kenshin estaba muy dormido por el cansancio del viaje al final. Concuerdo con que él viajó mucho durante su vida y pienso que siempre volvió con su Kaoru. Que se murió de viejito junto a ella y que reencarnaron y todo ese tipo de cosas buenas para ellos.  
  
En el Seisohen, en una de las escenas finales, Kaoru nota que a Kenshin ya no tiene la cicatriz en forma de cruz. Se supone que en ese momento (espero que lo hayan visto o conseguido el resumen por ahí para entender esto) la felicidad de ver otra vez a Kaoru, además de que era lo único que recordaba de su pasado, permitió que aquella cicatriz se borrara finalmente. En mi fic, quisiera que Kenshin al final no la tuviera. Además en otra parte del Seisohen, él le pide a Kaoru que a su regreso lo llame Shinta, porque ese es su verdadero nombre y él ya no necesita llamarse Kenshin porque ya no es un espadachín.  
  
Hago mención en una parte de un tal Hiruma. En el manga es el apellido de unos hermanos que tratan de arrebatarle el dojo a Kaoru en el primer capítulo, cuando conoce a Kenshin.  
  
Por otra parte, les quería comentar que admiro mucho a quienes escriben fanfics con palabras o frases en japonés. Lo malo es que yo no entiendo mucho qué dicen hasta que llego al final del capítulo y leo el glosario que ponen los autores. Por eso yo, que soy algo ignorante en este tema, prefiero poner todo en español con las equivalencias (a veces) que tendría nuestro idioma y el japonés. Generalmente seguiré así en mis demás fics. Me explico con este ejemplo.  
  
Kaoru-dono ............. entonces yo pongo ............... Señorita Kaoru  
  
Eso es todo. Este es mi primer fanfic y espero seguir haciendo más. Espero se hayan entretenido y hasta la próxima. Déjenme algún mensajito, ¿si? Esta historia ha sido revisada y "re-publicada", aunque no tiene casi ningún cambio con respecto a la primera. Octubre 15, 2003. Blankaoru. 


End file.
